Secret Tutor
by oblivious-mme
Summary: Haruka Fujioka is smart, but became not all that smart after finding out she had failed her Math part of the exam for her Midterms. If she doesn't pass this subject by the end of her school year, she won't be able to graduate. That's a huge problem for her and that only leads to one thing... Getting a tutor, but not just any tutor..
1. Chapter 1: What's Best

**A/N: **I've been wanting to make a Fan Fiction like this with this kind of story for a while now, but I just never had the time to. Now that I do, I just have 1 word: YAY. Well, enjoy~.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 1: What's Best.

It's spring time already which means starting another new term of my Middle School year. Well, my last year in middle school: Rikkaidai to be exact...

After taking a shower, fixing my medium length auburn hair, and getting changed in Rikkaidai's uniform, I hurriedly grabbed my school bag and ran downstairs to go eat breakfast. Once I got downstairs and into the kitchen, I quickly took a seat and ate my breakfast as fast as I could.

"You are always in a rush _Miss Haruka Fujioka_..." My mom exaggerated my name while glancing at me and washing the dishes.

I tried to swallow my food before saying anything, but I just couldn't help but talk with my mouth full saying, "It's not my fault. After turning off my alarm clock, when I checked to see the clock, it was already half past 7:00 AM..."

"Excuses excuses.. And stop talking with your mouth full! Hurry up or you are going to be late."

I then drank my orange juice in one big gulp, put on my brown school shoes, and rushed out the door grabbing my backpack on the way out, yelling out loud 'good bye' to my mom.

~ In Class ~

I'm surprised I made it on time. I sat in my seat right when the bell rang. After sitting down I released a huge sigh of relief.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Kagawa Sensei!" Everyone shouted all at once.

"Your midterm exam scores have been posted. Most of you did well on them and I am proud. Nice Job. It is the starting of second semester already.. Let's all work hard still, yes?"

"Yes Sensei!" Everyone shouted out loud all at once again.

"O.K. and oh, Fujioka-san please see me after class."

I looked up too look at Kagawa Sensei. My heart skipped a beat when I heard him say my name. Not as in like I have a thing for him or anything, but as in I knew what he was talking about when he said he wanted to see me after class.

"Hai.. Kagawa Sensei." I said while looking down at my empty desk.

~ After Class ~

"Hey Haruka-chan!" My best friend Ayame Kobayashi jumped at me from behind my shoulders. I looked up to look at her. She is a few more inches taller than me and I am 5'1 and a half, so I have to lift up my head a bit to look at her deep, light blue eyes. Ayame also has long, blond hair with side swept bangs.

"I can tell you've been spacing out most of the time during class. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh hey Ayame! Wait..Was I doing that?" I pretended to chuckle.

"Yeah you were. You didn't hear me whisper to you earlier when I was asking you a question during the lecture in class.." Ayame folded her arms, still looking straight at me with an annoyed, but concerned look.

"I-"

"Fujioka-san! Please come up and see me."

"Hai, Sensei!"

Ayame looked at Kagawa Sensei, then back at me. "Did you do something wrong?"

"Sorry Ayame. I'll see you later then." I then went up to where Kagawa Sensei was and left my best friend, Ayame, speechless.

"Yes..? Kagawa Sensei?

"I think you know perfectly why I have to speak with you. You have seen the grade you got on your midterm exam, right?"

I looked down disappointed. "..Hai."

"You did bad on just one subject on your exam. Just one. Although, you did get a really high score on all of your other subjects. You almost failed the same exact subject last year on your exam too. This time you have failed completely getting an 'F' on the test. I haven't seen such a low grade in such a long time over my years of teaching. I don't mean to be harsh or anything, but that is a fact. You know what subject you are failing on and that is Math."

"Yes, Sensei." I said in a low voice still looking down.

"I think you already know this as well, but if you do not pass even just one subject in a class, then you won't be able to graduate. I am your teacher, so of course I am concerned..."

I did know that, so I didn't show any signs of being surprised when Sensei said that. I am scared, though, where this conversation is going. I looked up to look up at Kagawa Sensei.

"I believe you should get a tutor to help you out."

I knew it. There really wasn't any other choice. I slowly nodded. "I understand. So when should I start coming in to see you? Maybe after class? Or-"

"Oh I'm sorry. I don't give tutoring at school. It just isn't my thing." Kagawa Sensei laughed softly out loud. "I have a family at home with three young children, so it is pretty tough for me. But I can recommend you some students who are able to be your tutor. I will let you and your parents know."

My eyes were widened of shock. That's right..! My parents! What would they say when they found out about this? Especially if Kagawa Sensei can't be my tutor, they have to choose a tutor for me. What tutor would they choose? So many things were running through my mind now.

"Well then, you may go now Fujioka-san. I hope this will help you. Like I told the class, keep working hard!" Sensei smiled at me, as he said that.

I forced a smile back replying, "Hai, I will do my best." I then bowed and left the classroom to go eat lunch.

~ Lunch ~

"I can't believe you have to get a tutor now.. I mean you were at the top of the class with your grades, even though you did get that one bad grade on Math last year. Your GPA is still high! You almost beat Yanagi-sama last year."

"There you go again with your 'Yanagi-sama' and stop kidding around Ayame! You know I'm not even close to being as smart as him." I sighed and stuffed some steamed rice into my mouth.

"You are SO totally right about that.. I can't think of anyone who can be as smart, nice, handsome, dreamy..-"

"Oh boy. There she goes again...Off in her 'Dreamland'." My friend, Rin Sasaki, rolled her eyes at Ayame. Rin is also one of my best friends. The three of us have been friends ever since the second grade of elementary school. Second grade was also when Ayame first transferred at our elementary school as a transfer student from America. It's amazing how we are all still together as friends today. I am thankful, even though Rin doesn't have the same class as me and Ayame. We still hang out together during lunch. Speaking of Rin, she is about the same height as me, but maybe just another inch and a half taller than me. Yes. I am short. She also has deep, dark brown eyes and jet black hair that turns a unique blue when her hair shines in the sunlight.

"So you have to get a tutor now Haruka? I knew your Math grades were bad, but it got worse?" As Rin was speaking, she sat down next to me with her lunch she made from home while Ayame sat in front of me.

"Yuup." I sighed again. "I don't know what my parents are going to say when they find out, but I know it's not going to be pretty..." I took another bite of my food again.

I heard Ayame eating too, but then spoke under her breath with her mouthful, "Hmph. My 'Dreamland' about Yanagi-sama..." Ayame swallowed down her food.  
"Yanagi-sama is amazing at everything! You're just jealous Rin-chan.. Just because you have him in your class..You should be thankful!"

"If I could, I would switch classes with you. Those fan girls are driving me nuts! I can't stand his popularity in the morning, during breaks, lunch, wherever..! It's just crazy..."

I sweat dropped. I thought we were talking about me and my grades earlier. I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Ayame and Rin are always like this. Ayame is such a HUGE fan of Yanagi Renji. Everyone knows him because he is a part of the tennis club at Rikkadai and the tennis club is a HUGE thing at this school. They even have their own fan club for maybe even each member of the team! There are fan girls all the time wherever they go. It can be annoying, but I got used to it with Rin because Ayame is one of those 'fan girls'. I just don't get them sometimes. What is so great about Yanagi Renji anyways? The only thing I'm so amazed about is his brains. I wished I had the smarts for Math like he does. All I can do is sigh, accept the facts, and enjoy eating my delicious food. Food always makes me happy. It makes everybody happy. Gotta love food.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises Aren't Always Good

**A/N: **Another chapter is up! I know that there isn't really much going on yet with the plot and everything, but don't worry~. I don't know if that made sense to you, but...Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 2: Surprises Aren't Always Good.

"I'm hoome!" I stepped into the house and took off my shoes.

"Haruka, come over here after you're done changing. We need to speak with you." My father said out loud for me to hear.

Uh oh. My parents have to have a "talk" with me... Hopefully I'm not in _that_ much trouble. I quickly went upstairs to go to my room, put my backpack down, and change into my pajamas. I then braced myself before going back downstairs to go eat dinner with my parents. It is a bit obvious by now, but I am an only child. It can be lonely and quiet in the house, but I got used to it. I bet you're thinking, "Since you are an only child, aren't you spoiled?". I actually am not. I am like any other kid out there who gets a good amount of money by New Years, a normal party, or a gathering with friends (as to what I call it), during my birthday, and, like what most parents say to their children, get told to get good grades so I can get into the best college in Japan. Yup. Oh, and my mom is a housewife and my dad is a full time architecture. It usually depends on most days if my dad and the other workers finished their jobs. He sometimes comes home early and even late as 11:00 PM or maybe even later. He drives a long way from home sometimes. I worry about that and about Mom staying home alone when I'm at school.

"Come sit down and eat Haruka. Your food is going to get cold." My dad told me as he was already eating his food with my mom.. My dad was sitting on the left edge of the table while me and my mom sat on either side of him. Looking down at the food on the table, tonight we are eating a Japanese dish: curry rice. This is one of my dad's favorite dishes. I hope this puts him in a good mood tonight, at least.

"...So.. You wanted to speak to me about something?" I took a spoon that sat beside my plate and I started eating my food.

My mom and dad both looked at me at the same time when I spoke and then went back to eating their food. Well, my mom did. My dad spoke.

"I heard from you teacher today that you failed your Math section of the exam and that if you do not pass Math again by the end of this school year, you will not be able to graduate. Is this true?"

I paused for a second and then replied, "Yes, what Kagawa Sensei said is all true. He said that I also have to get a tutor…"

I tightened the grip on my spoon. I really do NOT want a tutor. If anyone finds out that I have to be tutored, it will just be embarrassing. I mean, the students at Rikkaidai, most students there are pretty much smart and teachers expect so much from their students. I'm already pressured as it is failing at one subject. I guess getting a tutor will help me but..

"I heard that from him too. Me and your mom are already trying to choose one for you. You need help as soon as possible. We can't waste anymore time Haruka."

"Hai, father."

"I think as your punishment, you need to do the dishes tonight," my mom finally spoke out loud. She then got up to put her empty plate and glass in the sink for me to do. My dad did the same afterwards. Well… That was a very awkward, but the longest conversation I had with my dad. I barely see and talk to him since he works as an architecture all the time, but boy was that uncomfortable. I softly sigh and go back to eating my delicious curry rice. After I got done eating, I did what I was told to do like a responsible child and washed the dishes. Afterwards, I went up to my room, did homework, and went to bed curious to what tomorrow is going to bring me.

~ Next Day ~

I went through the same routine as I did yesterday morning. I got ready, ate breakfast, said my goodbyes to my mom, and walked to school. Actually I ran and surprisingly made it to school on time again. During lunch time was the same as well. Ayame bragged about how much her "Yanagi Sempai" is _oh so_ amazing and Rin put an end to her ongoing day dreaming about him. I always find it funny, though, in the end.

~ After School ~

"Hey~! Haruka-chan!"

I look behind me and I see a smiling Ayame walking and waving towards me. I stopped walking and when Ayame was close enough, she threw her arms around me. When Ayame looked at my face, her big grin slowly disappeared.

"What's with that look? Not so happy to see your best friend..? Hmph." Ayame then took her arms away from me.

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you Ayame, it's just that..you're making that face again…"

"What do you mean?"

"That face." Ayame and I both looked towards where the voice was coming from and we both knew who it was of course: Rin.

"I don't know what you all are talking about." Ayame crossed her arms.

"You knew that the both of us don't have any plans today after school, so you called us. We are going to the tennis courts right?" Rin spoke the truth.

"Uwhaaat…? Um noo pshhhhh…." Ayame pretended to jokingly laugh.

Rin sighed as Ayame just stood there dumbfounded and said, "Let's just get this over with and go see Rikkai's Tennis Club…" Rin then dragged Ayame from her left arm towards the tennis courts. I followed from behind, running after them.

We arrived at the tennis courts and looking around, it seemed busy as usual. Rikkaidai's fan club are fangirling and cheering on the players who are practicing to their fullest and the vice captain of the club is yelling out what needs to be done right to everyone. If I can make out what he saying under his breath, the vice captain is saying, "Tarundoru." Boy is he strict and scary. I can tell just by looking at each and every one of the players that they are working hard and trying their best, but aren't they working too hard? That thought always comes to me when we come and stop by here.

"Well, here we-"

"WHAT?! Yanagi-sama isn't here at the moment?! WHY?! My friends drag me here for the first time and my sempai isn't here? Where has the world come to?…." Ayame bent down and hugged her legs near a tree away from the fan club and sulked there. Rin and I both sweatdropped.

"How did she get a chance to talk to those fan girls so fast?"

"Yeah..I thought we just got here a second ago…"

Rin went up to someone from the tennis club's fan club and asked, "Wait, what do you mean Yanagi-san isn't here?"

"Surprisingly he isn't here..Sorry, we actually don't know why either. Yanagi-sama NEVER misses practice and Sanada-sama still won't tell us why."

"I see…Well thanks anyways for your help."

"They don't know why either, huh? That's weird.." That girl also said that he never missed practice before. That is pretty strange. Something that he had to do must have been important.

"Looks like Ayame is still sulking about the fact her 'Yanagi-sama' isn't here. She'll get over it sooner or later."

"Well, I'll go get her." I then went up to a sulking Ayame who is still beside a nearby tree facing away from everyone.

"You okay?"

"No! Why isn't Yanagi-sama here today, huh?! I just don't understand. You heard what they said!"

"There has to be a good reason behind this, Ayame. Don't worry too much about it. To cheer you up..you want some ice cream? My treat!"

Ayame poked her face up. "Ice cream does NOT compare to my Yanagi-sama! Hmph."

"Alrighty then.. I'll just leave you here to sulk while me and Rin go get ice cream ourselves. I've been craving for some ice cream for some time now and it's just down the street anyways so-"

"Fiine!...I'll go get some ice cream with you guys." Ayame immediately got up and wiped and patted the dirt and grass off her skirt. "I mean..you and Rin were going there anyways and plus it's just down the street...You said you were treating right?"

"Yup! Let's go~!" I cheerfully smiled and dragged both Ayame and Rin this time to go get some ice cream. There is a convenience store down the street past Rikkaidai and nearby our neighborhood, so getting ice cream was no big deal. Each of us got our own favorite types of ice cream. The type of ice cream I am talking about here is ice cream from the convenience store, so all kinds of different ice creams are packaged in their own container, or plastic, which are put inside a normal sized freezer. Ever since we met each other in elementary school, we came here to eat ice cream whenever we had the time, or had a chance to walk together home from school. Ah, those good times.

Ayame got her favorite, Jumbo ice cream which is like a classic ice cream sandwich. Rin got her own strawberry ice cream in a sealed cup container that comes with a little spoon and I got my favorite Vanilla Shake Papico! Papico is a ice cream in a plastic container. Each pack contains at least two bottle containers filled with ice cream. It is SO yummy! After we all finished eating our ice creams, we all went home. It was only 4:47 PM, checking the time on my phone. Thinking back to what Ayame said before, I knew NOTHING can beat ice cream, even if it is against Yanagi Renji.

"I'm home!" I stepped into the house and took off my shoes, like what I usually do when I get home. Something was different, though. As I was talking off my shoes, I heard some voices. I heard my mom speaking to someone, but it wasn't my dad for sure. It was another guy's voice, but whose? I was curious, so I didn't go upstairs just yet to go change into my pajamas. Instead, I put on the slippers that were sitting right beside my shoes that I took off just a few seconds ago and slowly crept into the kitchen, trying not to make a big entrance while the two of them are talking. I kind of peeked from a distance, but then my mom saw me kind of walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Haruka is home already. Haruka! Come over here and meet somebody!"

"Okay, Mom!"

I cursed at myself in my head. What am I doing? I looked like a weirdo just now, right? I walked normally towards the kitchen with my backpack still on. Once I stepped into the kitchen, my eyes slowly widened. By wide, I mean really wide.

"W-Wha-," I stuttered the first words, but then I pointed to him directly, shouting at my mom, "What is Yanagi Renji doing here?!"


	3. Chapter 3: A Secret It Is

**A/N:** It's the weekend and I am filled with motivation right now, so I shall write up and post another chapter for you all again. :D Remember, don't be afraid to review! Some advice will help me with either improvement on my writing, storyline, and how I write the characters~. Thanks & enjoy~!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 3: A Secret It Is.

"W-Wha-," I stuttered the first words, but then I pointed to him directly yelling at my mom, "What is Yanagi Renji doing here?!" He then made eye contact with me. Well, I don't know if it was eye contact because I can't really tell if his eyes are closed or whatever, but..What?! What's going on?!

"Haruka, do not point to our guest! That is disrespectful!" My mom immediately got up from her seat and pushed my arm down with her hand, so it would rest against my side once again. She quickly changed her mood when speaking to Yanagi Renji.

"I am really sorry, Yanagi-san, about how my daughter is behaving at the moment." My mom did a small bow with her head.

"Mom-"

Renji then got up from his seat after my mom bowed to him so he could be at the same level with my mom.

"No, it's alright..You don't have to apologize, Mrs. Fujioka."

My mom tried to secretly hit me on the back of my head with her palm.

"Itai..!" I rubbed the back of my head with my palm.

"What's wrong with you..? Are you on your monthly thing again?"

"W-What?! No! Mo~m!"

She whispered to me again, "I'll forgive you this once since you are. Now go and apologize."

"I am NOT on my…" I sighed heavily out loud. I just wanted to die of embarrassment right here, right now.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Renji quietly laughing out loud, trying to not let it be noticeable.

My mom nudged me. I didn't move. She nudged me again and then pushed me a little bit closer towards him. I lifted my head up a bit to take a glance at him. He looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

I looked down at the kitchen floor and quickly bowed to him.

"I'm sorry." I tried not looking at the guy because of how embarrassed I was.

"It's alright. I accept your apology, Fujioka-san."

"Now tell me..What's going on?" I looked directly at my mom.

"Starting today, Yanagi-san is going to be your tutor."

Wait, did I hear that wrong, or did my mom just say that 'Yanagi-san' is going to be my tutor? I was so shocked that I just became plain speechless.

~My Room~

In my room, I had a desk big and wide enough to put my laptop, books, school supplies, and desk lamp there. When coming into my room, my desk is all the way to the left against the wall next to my window which is against the front wall. Next to the window is my small dresser, which has another small lamp on top of it, and my twin sized bed. Next to my bed there is a sliding closet full of my spring clothes (there is space in between the bed and closet of course). Across my bed and by the door is my own small bathroom.

Me and 'Renji-san' are sitting next to each other by my desk doing homework. Luckily, these two chairs can fit enough to go underneath my desk and sit next to each other. I say 'Yanagi-san' because my mom wants me to be_ respectful_ and call him by his last name until we both get comfortable towards each other. I really don't understand why _HE _has to be my tutor. Out of everyone in the school, why do my parents have to choose _HIM_. Ohh boy. Ayame is going to kill me if she finds out about this. It's not like I'm going to tell this to her though. For now, I am going to keep this a secret from Ayame and Rin. I hope they understand...

I just sighed staring at the homework that was in front of me.

"Homework isn't going to write itself, Fujioka-san."

"Yeah, yeah I know, Yanagi-san, but..Aren't you supposed to be helping me?"

"Yes, but I want you to take something first." Renji began rummaging through some papers in his backpack. He then took something out, which looked like a packet full of test questions and multiple choice test questions.

"Here."

"What is this?"

"I made this test myself for me to see what you already know and don't know. This will help me see what I need to do to help you improve on your Math."

"Oh." I took the test packet from him. I tried to not make it look so obvious, but I was amazed. Renji really _is_ just too smart. He made this test packet all by himself? This test looks like a test made by teachers, or even by the school district! I took the test right away. While I was answering the test questions, he took out, what looked like, a literature book and began reading it. He had a bookmark inside the book already, so he began reading from there with his head resting on his hand. While taking Renji's test, something came to mind again.

"I was just wondering...You-"

"That I missed practice today? Because of you?"

"Um yeah..I was going to say that."

"Then, hai. It was because of you."

"...The way you said that sounded pretty harsh.." I said under my breath.

"It wasn't supposed to, but it is a 100% true. It's not like you, though, to go to the tennis courts and know such things."

"I-it was my friend who dragged me there! I really didn't have a choice..What are you doing tutoring me anyways? Isn't tennis important for you right now? Like those tennis competition stuff against tennis clubs from other schools or whatever?"

"The National Tournament, Semi Finals, and National Finals."

"Yeah, those stuff..."

"I have my reasons..Just take your test, Fujioka-san." Renji flipped a page from his literature book.

"Fine.." I continued to take my test.

There were so many questions on the test packet, so it took about an hour and a half, or maybe even more, to finish the test. The packet had problem solving questions that was taught to us from the beginning of last year and even math problems that I haven't been even been taught how to solve yet.

Once I finished the test, I gave it to Renji who was still reading the same literature book.

"Here, Yanagi-san. I'm done." Renji then took the test packet out of my hand. He closed his book and set it aside.

"I'll grade everything right now, then and I will tell you what you got in a minute."

"Okay.." I don't know if I did completely good or bad on that test, but I solved most of the problems using the correct equations and logic. I think.

While Renji was correcting my test, I had nothing better to do other than do homework, so I did my homework. Now and then, I glanced at Renji who was still correcting my test. I still don't understand why Ayame is in love with this guy. Well, maybe I do kind of understand. He has all the standards of what a girl wants as in having the brains, looks, and personality. I have to disagree on the personality, though. He really isn't my type. I actually never thought about what type of guy I like. I guess it's because I am always focusing on my studies at school. My parents are a bit strict and expect a lot of things from me, since I am their only child, so I do what fits up to their expectations. It pressures me a lot, but I don't mind. My parent's happiness is important right? And a good education will get me really far in life, so I'm not really into any relationships right now, unless it's as friends.

"...Fujioka-san?"

Without realising it, I dozed off. I blinked a couple of times to clear my mind once again. Once I did, I realized I was making eye contact with Renji. I immediately looked away and looked down at my homework once again, my cheeks feeling a bit rosy.

"H-huh..?" Well, _someone_ is embarrassed once again. Baka.

"I'm done correcting your test."

I then looked back at him and replied, "What? Really? How did I do?"

Renji first looked around the room. He then spotted my wall clock that was hanging just right above us. It was already a little past 7:00 PM. After looking at the time, he started packing up his things.

"I'll show you how you did tomorrow, Fujioka-san. I have to go now."

"Wait, what?" It looked like he was in a rush.

"See you tomorrow, Fujioka-san."

"Wait!" I grabbed his right forearm and said, "Before you leave..! There is a favor I want to ask you…"

"I would like to keep this tutor thing a secret as well."

"..Huh?"

"You were going to ask if I could keep this a secret, right?"

"Um..Yeah. But-"

"Don't worry. Just pretend you don't know me at school. I already spoke with your mom about my circumstances." Yanagi looked down at his arm and I followed where his eyes were looking at. Realising the situation, I quickly released my grip on his arm.

"Ja ne." He did a small bow with his head and I did the same thing back. Renji then left the room.

That was weird. How does he always know what I am going to say ahead of time? And what..? He told my mom about his "circumstances"? I wonder what he meant by that. No, it's not like I care or anything, or even should care about why_ he_ wants to keep this a secret, too. Whatever. For now, I will just finish my homework and pretend that nothing had happened tonight when I go to school tomorrow. After finishing my homework, brushing my teeth, and taking a bath to release my stress of that Renji guy, I went straight to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Why Me

**A/N:** Hey again everyone~! Another chapter is now up and you will be able to see more Yanagi Renji here and randomness...Aha.. :D Well, enjoy~~.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 4: Why Me.

On a Wednesday morning, I went through my usual routine and made it on time to school again.

~ Lunch ~

"Hey, you know what we should all do today after school?"

"You want us to go to the tennis courts again, right?"

"..Maybe…What..?! I mean c'mon! I didn't get a chance to see him yesterday and root for Yanagi-sama during practice like I usually do with the Fan Club nor the day before that because I was busy!"

I was just then reminded from Ayame that the reason Renji missed practice yesterday was because of me. I kind of felt guilty because Ayame really wanted to see him. I mean it was partially..NO. It wasn't my fault! Kagawa Sensei was the one who recommended my parents for Renji to tutor me and my parents agreed to it. I really don't understand why it has to be him though.

"Still, you had your chance yesterday and I even dragged you there! There is no way I'm doing that again. Plus that Sanada-san is there.."

"I surprised you even did that too but..Wait, what's wrong with Sanada-sama?"

"Nevermind. It's nothing." Rin went back to eating her lunch in her own bento box.

"Alrighty then, but, I want to go Rin-chan~! Haruka-chan, say something!...You look a little out of it...Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I came to my senses once again. "Oh, yeah." I did a small chuckle. "I'm fine! What were you saying?" I looked at Ayame clueless.

Ayame and Rin both looked at each other speechless.

Ayame looked back at me and asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure! I'm perfectly okay~. Now, what were you guys talking about?"

"I want to go to the tennis courts after school to go see Yanagi-sama, but Rin-chan doesn't want to go!"

"Why can't you just go alone, jeeze."

"You're so mean Rin-chan! Hmph." Ayame crossed her arms and puffed her face in anger."

"...I think it will be alright to go. I mean, it's not her fault she hasn't been seeing Yanagi-san lately."

Ayame gave me a big hug and squeezed my tightly.

"Thanks, Haruka-chan! See? _Someone_ is being nice here."

"Fiine. If Haruka goes, then I will tag along…"

"Yayyy!" Ayame let go of me and went back to eating her lunch, joyfully.

Rin just sighed out loud and went back to eating her food too. I went back to eating my food, as well. Although, I was a little worried. I just have to pretend I don't know Renji and he will pretend not to know me. I'm glad he agreed to keeping this tutor thing a secret.

~ After School at the Tennis Courts ~

"Eeee! Yanagi-sama is here!" Ayame ignored us and in a blink of an eye, she ran to Rikkaidai's tennis fanclub and cheered Renji on while me and Rin stood on the other side of them in front of the fence of the tennis courts to watch the tennis club practice. They were practicing to their best ability, as usual. I then spotted Renji who was also practicing, playing a match against Akaya Kirihara. I heard about him from Ayame. Well, I heard about all the team members of Rikkai from Ayame. It's funny that I know about them, but I haven't met any of them before, except Yanagi Renji who I happened to meet yesterday. Watching Yanagi, he used a special tennis move. He called it Kamaitachi?

"Wow.."

"Amazed by Yanagi-san's tennis moves? Are you a fan now." Rin jokingly laughed at me.

"What..? No!" I laughed out loud. "Of course not! I was just amazed for a second because I don't usually watch them up close like this. We usually just watch Ayame fan girl about them with her fan club. You know I'm not like that, Rin."

Rin laughed out loud again.

"That's true and yup. I know." Rin gave me a smile and glanced at Sanada for a second and then back at the the tennis courts. I went back to watching the tennis match again. Renji was serving. He dribbled the tennis ball for a bit and then looked my direction. I made eye contact with him, blinking a few times in confusion. I looked behind me and there was no one. I looked back at him and he was already serving the ball towards Akaya. Was he..staring at me? I sighed. Maybe that was just my imagination. Sigh.

~ Later ~

"The practice matches were great today, don't you think so?" Ayame smiled wide while looking at me and Rin.

"I have to admit they were pretty good, but I can't believe you made us stay here until they were done practicing. I'm beat just standing there. I bet Haruka is too."

"Truth is, I am, but it was good experience watching them play like that.."

"Sorry~. If I were to stay longer by myself, I would have to walk home alone..It's scary at night, you know?"

"Well, you're lucky you have friends like us, Ayame."

"Yup." Rin agreed with me.

The three of us walked home together and went our separate ways later on. Ayame was right..Walking home alone in the dark like this is bad and pretty scary even though it is only a little past 5:00 PM. It was already a dark. For a teenager like me, a stranger could just follow you and you wouldn't even know. Wait, what was that? I heard someone's footsteps…Huh. I think I just jinxed myself, or my mind is playing tricks on me. I just continued to walk, pretending it was nothing.

No.

I heard it again.

I stopped and turned a slight angle to see if there was a shadow behind me, but there wasn't. The only thing I could see is the sidewalk with a street lamp right above me that turned on and off at times, the moon, and houses around me with some lights on showing through the windows. I looked at the street lamp above me. That light never gets fixed. I shook it off and turned to face the front again, walking ahead to my house. I didn't want to believe it, but I felt someone's presence behind me. If a person really is behind me..I squeezed my right hand into a fist.

I then felt someone place their hand on my left shoulder. My eyes widened in shock and my first immediate instinct was to turn around and hit the person in the face, but all I hit was air. That person dodged my attack by leaning his or her chest back. I expected to hit that person with one punch, putting all of my strength into it. I then suddenly lost my balance, but just right before I was about to fall over, someone caught me from behind with both of their hands placed on my shoulders. I was completely shocked, my eyes still widened.

"Are you okay? Fujioka-san?"

That voice sounds familiar… I suddenly felt safe. I turned my head to look at who caught me. It was Yanagi Renji.

"Yanagi-san..!" I quickly balanced myself on my two feet again and stepped forward to be released from him.

I faced him asking,"W-What are you doing here?"

"I came to tutor you, of course. I didn't want to get caught, so I followed from a distance."

"Oh, I see…" I slowly nodded, now understanding the situation.

I then looked at him."But..You didn't have to sneak up on me like that! When I stopped for a second earlier, you should have said something..!" I looked away from him angrily, crossing my arms.

"I was still at a distance. I didn't think you would hear me, so I waited until I got closer to you. I was about to call your name when I touched your shoulder." Yanagi then placed his hands in his coat's pockets because it was cold.

"...Still!.." Yeeah I couldn't win over that argument. I just sighed out loud and put my arms down to my side once again.

"Let's just go home…" I started walking first and then Yanagi caught up to walk right next to me. I turned my head a bit and looked up at him, trying to not make it so noticeable.

"Is there something on my face?"

"What?..No!" I went back to looking ahead.

"..Anyways, is this going to happen everyday? After practice, you're going to go straight to my house to come tutor me?"

"Hai.'

"..That's it? 'Hai'."

"What else is there to say?"

"Well..You could tell me why you want to keep this tutor thing a secret?"

"Without me knowing why _you_ want to keep this a secret?"

He won again.

"Pffft...Fine. I'll tell you my reason if you tell me yours afterwards, Yanagi-san."

"O.K. But there is a 0.0002% chance that it isn't even important to you."

"Well, I bet it is! My reason, though, is because it's embarrassing."

"..."

"Rikkadai is full of students who are successful and if people knew about me failing, even in one subject of the class, they will think of me as a baka. Oh, and also because my best friend, Ayame, is a true fan of yours. If she finds out about you tutoring me…"

I pretended my hand was a knife and I cut my throat.

"She will definitely kill me."

"...I want to keep this a secret from my parents. My family is having a hard time with money right now, so I want to do something to help."

I slowly looked up to look at Renji.

"Since I am always busy with the tennis club, I really don't have much time to get a job out of school, but being a tutor, your parents pay well."

I was speechless for a second. Just listening to his reason, you could tell he is a nice guy trying to do what he loves and at the same time wanting to help his family. Was he always this type of person? I always thought he was one of those people who thinks he is so "high class" because he has all the brains and popular in Rikkaidai because of the tennis club, being one of the "Big Three" and all.

"We're here."

~ At Home ~

"I'm home! And I brought Yanagi-san with me!" After yelling that out loud, me and Renji both took off our shoes. He put on house slippers that were by the door where we usually put our shoes.

"I'm going to go upstairs real quick to change. I'll be right back. Make yourself at home."

Renji did a small nod at me and I quickly ran upstairs to go change into my pajamas.

I changed into some loose sweater and pajama shorts. I left my white socks on and put my straight auburn hair into a loose bun. Did I ever tell you? I wear contacts. Yup. Contacts. I don't want to forget to take them off later, so I'll just put on my regular prescription glasses. They looked kind of nerdy, like one of those retro glasses, but a dark brown-ish color. Whenever I get home, I don't really care about the way I look. I'm myself and that's the way it is supposed to be. Right? I then quickly went downstairs to eat dinner.

~ Downstairs ~

Going down stairs, I can already hear my mom talking to Renji. I wonder what they're talking about. It's already a 6:12 PM. It's also only Renji's second time here and he's already eating with us? This is weird. I slowly walked towards the kitchen and tried to peek at them from behind. Renji is sitting down while my mom is filling the table up with a bunch of dishes filled with food. They look so yummy.

"I'm so glad you get to eat dinner with us every night! It's not everyday you get a guest in the house. Mr. Fujioka, most of the time, isn't home because of work, so we just usually eat a-...Oh, you're finally here."

I quickly sat down next to Renji, since he took my spot. I usually _always_ sit down at the same spot and same chair every time I come and eat dinner with my mom and dad. I don't know. It just feels comfortable this way.

Yanagi looked me and then looked away, laughing softly.

I immediately looked at him in anger.

"What are you laughing for?! I always dress like this at home, okay? It's not a big deal…"

"It's not that."

"T-Then what..?!"

"I never knew you wore glasses. It looks funny on you."

"What?!" I tried to ignore him, so I wouldn't get in trouble.

"Mom! Are you done?"

After my mom was done setting down the dishes filled with food, she sat down in front of Renji.

"Now I am. Why are you yelling so much again and especially at Yanagi-san? Apologize."

"But-"

"Apologize."

I slightly bowed at Renji with my head, saying in a low voice, "I'm sorry."

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood. Now let's eat!" My mom cheerfully smiled at us.

While we were eating, I had a question that I've been wanting to ask since I walked into the kitchen.

"Mom?"

"Hmm..?"

"What did you mean by 'eat here everyday when you were talking to Yanagi-san?"

"Eating dinner right after practice and coming back here takes up too much time.."

"I insisted to let him eat dinner with us every night from now on! Except on the weekends of course." My mom smiled again. I almost choked on my own food. I quickly grabbed the glass of water and gulped it down my throat. I coughed, covering my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Every night?! I mean..That's surprising." I pretended to chuckle. Boy, is Ayame going to kill me... I get to spend more time with him more than she does. What is this?


	5. Chapter 5: Right Now is Studying

**A/N: **Hello again everyone~. Chapter 5 is now up! School has been keeping me pretty busy lately, but luckily I had the time to write/type out another chapter for you all^^. Enjoy~.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 5: Right now = Studying

~ After Dinner in my Room ~

We sat in the same spot as yesterday and took out the things we needed, such as a Math book, scratch paper, homework, a pencil and eraser, and calculator. Renji was taking out the test I took yesterday which is already graded in red pen by him.

"Can I see it? Did I do good? Bad?"

"You did terrible. You got 5/100."

I felt like I just got hit on the head with something after he said that.

"You could have done worse, though. But if that were to happen, I don't think I would even be able to tutor you."

Another pang on the head. My laid my head on top of the table.

"There is a 13.00001% chance that you will pass Math, Fujioka-san."

I immediately got myself up and looked straight at Renji.

"That doesn't matter! It's your job to help me! You're Genius Yanagi Renji!"

"Well..There is a way...But you really have to dedicate yourself into studying hard and following everything I tell you."

"Fine. If it helps me to pass this class..Then, yes! I have no other choice, but to trust you, Yanagi-san."

I really did mean that I would dedicate my everything into studying. I definitely don't want to retake ninth grade!

Renji tried his best to help me. He gave me some tactics to help me focus more on studying and not get the least bit of distracted by something. He told me that I had to go through this routine every single night, even on Saturdays and since there is no school on Saturday, Renji gets a day off, so he thought it would be important to tell me that. Afterwards, he would review Math lessons to me that I didn't know, or just didn't fully understand. He also helped me with homework and gave me an easier way to memorize equations, formulas, or a step by step process on how to solve a specific Math problem. This was practically the routine we went through every single night, except for Saturday night. I even went to the library to study during weekdays and on Saturdays when I had free time. If I couldn't go to the library, I would go to the coffee shop, or an open place to study. I put everything into my studies, even if it had to leave out my friends for some time. In the end, it should be worth it!

~ Friday: Lunch ~ (3rd Person POV)

Ayame sighed as she ate her lunch with Rin at the table they usually sit at.

"I miss Haruka-chan! It's been two whole weeks! Does she really have to study that hard to the point where she has to leave her friends out?"

"You know what her situation is, Ayame! If she doesn't pass this year's Math final, she won't be able to pass ninth grade.." Rin felt the same as Ayame, even though she didn't show it.

"Yeah..But!" Ayame just couldn't help but whine. Rin was right though..The right thing to do right now is to just let Haruka be. As a good friend, she needs to help her by letting her be successful, studying hard.

~ Home: 4:56 PM ~

It's been about two weeks now ever since Renji started tutoring me. It's funny because me and my family got used to him being around already. I'm surprised I've came this far in keeping this whole tutor thing a secret. There are just four months left until the exams and then graduation. I know that seems like a heck of a lot of time, but hey. I can't just study last minute. Taking all those Math lessons in takes time, especially for me who has an extremely difficult time with Math.

"I'm home!"

I quickly went to my room and changed into my pajamas: a loose graphic t-shirt and pajama shorts. I also took off my contacts and put on my prescription brown, retro glasses and tied my hair up into a ponytail. Afterwards, I went into the kitchen to go eat dinner.

"Is Yanagi-san coming soon?," my mom asked while she was in the living room looking for her coat in the closet door.

"I think he is still practicing. I think he should be done with tennis practice soon and where you and dad going? Oh, the food isn't out either.."

"That's perfect! You can wait until Yanagi-san comes home, so you can eat dinner together. There is still food in the fridge from yesterday and me and your father are going out to eat dinner tonight. It's our anniversary today, remember?"

"Oh! That's right..."

"Honey, are you ready?"

"Yeah, we should get going now before it's 6:00 PM."

"Alright. Well, we're going now Haruka!"

"Kay. Eat all the delicious food you want without me!" I yelled from across the kitchen as I looked in the fridge to find the food my mom was talking about.

My parents then left. All I could hear was complete silence in the house now. While I was waiting for Renji to come home...Woah. That sounded weird, but anyways..While I was waiting, I started to do my homework.

Sooner or later, I was already finished doing all of my homework from English, History, Science, and Math. I didn't some help on Math again, so I will just wait until Renji comes home. I looked at my wall clock above me and it was already 5:49 PM. Renji still isn't here yet? Rikkaidai's tennis club has been practicing later than usual..Well, the National Tournament _is_ in about a week from now. I'll just wait until 6:00 PM.

I waited and it was already a little past 6:00 PM and I was lying down on my bed in my room, going over some Math problems and notes from a different subject since there is a test on it next week. Boy am I starving. I can barely study, reading over these problems and notes. I suddenly heard the door open. Oh, yup. My mom made a copy of our house key and gave one to Renji.

I immediately ran downstairs to see him. I looked at Renji with bright, lit eyes and smiled.

"You're finally here!" I quickly ran to the kitchen to heat up the food and set everything on the table, also setting up the table with two plates and two pairs of chopsticks. In less than five minutes, the food was ready. I sat down and already started praying. In those five minutes, Renji put his backpack and tennis bag in my room and went downstairs to eat dinner. Renji and I both put our portion of steamed rice in our little bowls and then sat down. Renji sat down in front of me.

"Itadakimasu!" I cheerfully said out loud. Renji said the same thing, but in a lower voice.

Throughout the whole time eating, we didn't say a thing to each other. It felt kind of awkward. Surprisingly, Renji was the first one to get done eating. It looked like he barely ate anything, though. Afterwards, I quickly finished my food to help him clean up and do the dishes. I stood next to him rinsing off the dirty dishes.

"Here, let me help…"

Renji looked back at me, didn't say a word, and went back to washing the dishes. Looking up to look at him, he looked tired and just _exhausted_.

After washing the dishes he tutored me like he usually did. He helped me solve the problems I had on my homework, went over some lessons in the Math book, and showed me some problems that he thought I should practice doing while he reads his literature books. Renji usually finishes his homework during class, or during his free time during lunch, or in between class breaks. Right now, I was finishing up some Math problems he had given me to solve.

Twenty minutes later, I finished solving everything.

"Yanagi-san, I'm do-" Renji was sound asleep, his head resting on both his arms which are crossed sitting on top of his literature book that was lying open on the desk. The shape of his eyes are shaped differently than it usually is. His face looks so peaceful than it did earlier. I snickered to myself. I can't blame him for falling asleep like that. I mean, the captains of Rikkai's tennis club are being WAY too strict letting the team members working so hard to the point where they just feel too tired to even do anything. I wonder how he keeps his grades up with tennis and his stress from his family at home. And I thought he was the _"Perfect Yanagi-sama"_. I guess you can't really judge a book by its cover.

Staring at his face for a mere second, I realised his long eyelashes.

"How..?" I whispered to myself.

How can a guy have such long eyelashes when I'm a girl and I don't? Something's wrong here. Without realising it, I leaned in a little bit closer to Renji and slowly lifted my hand to let it reach towards his face and eyes.

"Ah!" Suddenly, Renji grabbed my wrist, slowly opening his eyes to look at me.

"What are you doing?..Fujioka-san?" By the way he was speaking, he still seemed kind of tired and down, but tried his best to hide that fact through his voice.

In shock, I quickly sat back up, my wrist still being held by Renji.

"I-Um...Was checking if you were really asleep..!" I looked away as I was talking to him. The worst excuse to make! From the corner of my eyes, I could see Renji slowly sitting back up, as well, and closed his eyes. Well, his eyes looked closed, but weren't, really. He then looked towards my direction and let go of my wrist.

"Tutoring ends here for today." Renji closed his literature book and put it in his backpack. along with his school utensils. He put his backpack on.

"I'll see you on Monday, Fujioka-san," Renji said to me as he did a small bow with his head. He then left, closing the door behind him as he leaves.

Wait, what did I just do earlier? That was weird. I just zoned out for a couple of minutes looking at the paper full of math problems that were already solved lying on my desk. I blinked a few times to bring myself to my senses again. I decided to just leave everything there, pushing in the chairs and just go brush my teeth, getting ready to go to sleep. What is wrong with me! Why did I just randomly do that?! I just kept cursing at myself in my head while I brushed my teeth and splashed my face with cold water.

Before going to bed, I realised a tennis bag lying on the floor, length-wise, against the wall between my desk and window. It looked like Renji's bag...


End file.
